Kurt's Rumours
by 08trekker
Summary: Here's basically a short drabble between Kurt and Blaine during Rumours after Rachel accused Kurt of cheating on Blaine. Just how I imagine Blaine would take it, knowing all the craziness that goes on at McKinley. Enjoy, and please review!


**A/N: Just another short drabble I put together when kind of bored...anyway, I was watching Rumours, and was (once again) annoyed at how Blaine was not featured at all. I mean, couldn't they have given us a scene between Kurt and Blaine talking about Sam and all that? I guess not, so I wrote one myself! (Bored, remember?) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: And once again, I have to admit I don't own Glee...darn...**

Kurt's Rumours

"Okay, I'm gonna do some serious damage to that so-called friend of mine!" Kurt ranted as he stormed into his boyfriend's dorm.

Blaine looked fondly at his angry boyfriend. "No hello kiss?" he asked, pouting slightly.

Smiling, Kurt walked over to his boyfriend, grabbed his Dalton tie, and, tugging on it slightly, pulled his boyfriend into a long kiss. Pulling away, he smiled down at him. "Hi." he said to his boyfriend.

"Hi." Blaine said back, grinning. "So, which so-called friend is being a diva?" he asked good-naturedly.

Letting out a huff of air, Kurt seethed. "Rachel! She's being absurd, and annoying, and I just want to punch her sometimes!"

Blaine, used to Kurt's reactions of New Directions drama, pulled Kurt to sit on the couch in his dorm. "What did she do now?" he asked.

It was a true showing of how mad Kurt was when he didn't immediately curl into Blaine's side. "Well, remember Sam?" he asked.

Nodding, Blaine checked, "You mean the guy you had a crush on before me, and who delivered that pizza?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. And I didn't have a _crush_ on him, I was only curious as to whether he was gay or not, and hopeful of the possibilities." Kurt corrected his boyfriend.

"Oh, of course. Anyway, what about him?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well, apparently Finn and Rachel think Quinn's cheating on Finn with Sam." Kurt partially-explained.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, confused. "And why do they believe this?" he asked, trying to make sense of this.

"Because Quinn was seen exiting his motel room. The rest of the New Directions other than me and Quinn have no idea he's living there, so they jumped to conclusions." Kurt elaborated.

"How did Quinn find out?"

Kurt shrugged. "He said something about them going to the same church or something, and how it was hard to keep it from her. So she helps him out with his siblings, and Finn and Rachel accuse her of cheating!" Kurt got more worked up towards the end.

A thought struck Blaine. "Okay, so they think Quinn is cheating which is bad and all, but why is it getting you so worked up?" he questioned Kurt.

Looking down awkwardly, Kurt sighed. "They think Sam is gay...or bi, or something." he worked his way around admitting what he had been accused of to his actual boyfriend.

Blaine, smart guy as he was, picked up the implications in that at once. "They think _you're_ cheating on me with Sam?" he queried, incredulous.

Nodding carefully, Kurt watched his boyfriend's face, and decided that he truly had the most awesome boyfriend ever, as not once did anything akin to suspicion or anger cross his face.

Instead, Blaine laughed. "Really? They think Sam's gay or bi? I mean, sure, he dyes his hair and all, but that doesn't mean he's not straight. And what made them get this ridiculous idea in their heads?"

Kurt shrugged. "I stopped by his motel room to drop off some of my old clothes in case he could use them at all, and apparently Finn and Rachel were having a stake-out and saw me. Oh, and because he wore my jacket to school that I gave him, we're dating, according to Rachel." he ranted.

Blaine snickered. "Right?" Kurt asked, thinking his boyfriend was laughing at Rachel's comment.

"I mean, yeah, that's amusing, but I'm just trying to picture Sam in your clothes." Blaine laughed.

Shooting him a (playfully) evil look, Kurt whacked Blaine on the arm. "Hey! I'll have you know that...you're right, they would look pretty silly on him, wouldn't they?" he realized.

Looking at each other, they burst out laughing. "Maybe his sister could pull off some of them, or they could sell them off." Kurt suggested.

"True. Fashion has no gender, right?" Blaine nudged Kurt playfully.

"Exactly." he replied, leaning in for a kiss.

After a few minutes, Blaine pulled away. "What?" Kurt asked him, confused, and maybe just a little dazed.

Blaine seemed to be considering something. "I've decided that I actually am mad about the whole Sam thing." he informed Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he got agitated. "I swear, I'm not cheating on you, Blaine! You're the one for me, and you always will be, and nothing is ever going to change that!" he plead.

Blaine's response was to roll his eyes. "No, silly, I'm mad that Rachel and Finn think that you would ever cheat on me!" he said.

"Oh." Kurt sat up straight. "I know, how could they think I'm that disloyal, right?"

Shaking his head (and hiding a smile), Blaine replied mock-indignantly, "No, how could they think anybody could ever cheat on _me_? I'm all kinds of awesome!"

After a second of just staring at him, Kurt whacked him again on the arm, but couldn't hide his laughter. "You goof." he accused me.

"And proud of it!" Blaine shot back playfully. Then, "You know what I think?" he asked.

"What?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smirked. "I think that they wanted you two to be together just so they could watch two hot boys make out."

Clambering back onto Blaine, Kurt stopped when he face was hovering about an inch from Blaine's face. "Well, if that's the case, then all they had to do was bring you to McKinley." he informed his Blaine, then smiled into his boyfriend's eager lips as they enveloped his own.

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed it (who doesn't love Klaine fluff?), and might possibly review...hinthint...**


End file.
